Prison Break
by Factory Knot
Summary: Neal is sent back inside prison to uncover an identity theft ring. As always when Neal is involved things soon become complicated and dangerous. If anyone is willing to help Beta read for me please PM me.
1. Chapter 1

White Collar - Prison Break

Neal stepped off the elevator at the FBI offices as normal on a beautiful Autumn Monday morning. He wondered what this week would bring. The good thing about working as a CI for Agent Peter Burke was that he never knew what any week would bring. He could see Peter with his key team members Agent Clinton Jones and Agent Diana Berigan already in the conference room. Peter looked up and spotted him and gave him the two finger point.

Neal jogged up the stairs.

"Morning Guys, What's up?" he asked. There were papers all over the desk which looked like credit card and bank statements.

"We've got a lead on the Citibank identity theft case. We've confirmed that the information is coming from bank officials being bribed by street runners. We just don't have enough evidence to tie them to the guys running the whole operation." Peter explained

"Do we know who they are?" Neal asked picking up some of the papers.

"We've tied it to an Armenian Power gang. There's just one snag they are operating from inside Prison." Peter told him

"They are running a multi million dollar identity theft scheme from inside a prison? That's pretty audacious." Neal almost admired the nerve of the gang.

"We someone to go in so we can work out who is running the scheme and gather evidence to tie them to the runners." Peter told him. Neal didn't like where this was headed.

"Peter you can't possibly mean..." he started to ask slowly, reluctant to hear the answer

"Yep I'm finally sending you back to prison." Peter said in a manner Neal thought was a little too flippant. Neal wasn't too happy about with the idea. He'd been working hard for the FBI all this time to stay out of prison after all. They suspected that at least some of the guards must be looking the other way so they couldn't get the prison on board with their operation, as far as the prison was concerned Neal Caffrey had been recaptured and was being sent back inside. This meant surveillance was going to be tricky. If something went wrong it would be hard to give a signal for help.

"I'll be going in with you" Peter told Neal reassuringly. Neal had the uncomfortable feeling that Peter saw straight through him and his nerves.

"What you going in for?" Neal asked smiling g

"I'll be going in as a guard" Peter corrected him.

It did actually make Neal feel a lot better. At least this time he wouldn't be on his own. He trusted Peter to watch his back.

"So how are we going to keep an eye on the two of you? I don't think the prison service allow inmates to wear gold watches" Diana asked concerned.

"and don't think they allow municipal utility vans inside" Neal commented trying to keep his unease hidden.

"We can tap into the prison's cameras but they won't have audio." Jones commented.

"I'm sure the tech guys can come up with something." Peter said confidently.

"I might be able to help with that. " Neal admitted reluctantly.

"Mozzie?" Peter asked knowingly.

"He does love his toys. The tricky part is going to be getting it inside. I won't be able to take it in with me. Maybe a friendly guard can slip it to me?" Neal asked Peter

"Maybe. If you make it worth my while." Peter smiled at Neal.

"how about I catch an billion dollar identity theft ring?" Neal said cockily

"That should do it." Peter admitted.

Neal sat back and gave them his cocky confident grin. It was just a reflex reaction. He was nervous at the idea of going back into prison again. It hadn't been much fun last time. Though at least it would only be temporary and Peter would be there to back him up.

Mozzie was not happy, but then Mozzie was rarely happy Neal reflected.

"I don't like it Neal. People don't volunteer for prison." Mozzie told Neal angrily

"I know Mozz but it's just a sting I just have to get the information and get out. Peter will be there to back me up. Do you have what I need." Neal asked trying to call Mozzie down, even though he had his own worries about the case. He knew Mozzie disapproved of Neal going into dangerous situations for the FBI. As far as he was concerned risks were only acceptable if there was a big payoff at the end and even then he wasn't keen on Neal taking any chances.

"Okay, but I'm giving it to you under protest." Mozzie agreed reluctantly pulling a small case out of his pocket

"Noted." Neal acknowledged and took the box, inside is a small flesh coloured device that hooks over Neal's ear

"It's the smallest one I have but that means it's only a transmitter not a receiver. It should have a wide enough radius for the van suits to pick up the sound from their van outside the prison." Mozzie explained animatedly. He might not approve of the job but he couldn't resist getting excited about testing his new toy.

"It's perfect. Nice going Q." Neal told Mozzie who smiles briefly at the James Bond reference. Neal puts the piece on in the mirror flattening the flesh part down and making sure it's not noticeable once his hair is back in place.

"Though if they do find it you realise if they do find it they aren't going to be giving you hugs and kisses, except maybe of the Godfather variety." Mozzie worries.

Neal gives Mozz his best con man grin as he looks at Mozzie in the mirror.

"Then I'll just have to make sure they don't find it." He tells Mozzie confidently.

The journey to the prison was uneventful and he was admitted without incident. He was placed in a cell with another prisoner who was in for burglary and who seemed okay. He quickly got to work charming the guards and other prisoners. Establishing himself as a fixer and good guy to know. It didn't pay to be slow in prison if you wanted to survive. Peter arrived the next day for his first shift. Neal had to suppress a smile when he saw Peter in his prison uniform.

"Nice hat" Neal couldn't help commenting.

"You giving me lip Caffrey?" Peter asked giving him a mock frown. Unfortunately another Guard with a name badge that said Myers overheard he was thin and greasy looking, he looked like he hadn't seen a shower in some time Neal thought with distaste

"You know this one?" Myers asked

"Yeah, I was working at the supermax where he escaped." Peter answered, thinking quickly.

"Yeah? Well you'd better not try anything here Caffrey" Myers warned Neal, poking him in the chest with a bony finger. Neal bit down his disgust of the man touching him and tried not to wipe the front of his shirt

"Yes sir. I just want to do my time and get out of here" Neal told him as sincerely as he could. Peter pushed past Myers to loom over Neal, blocking Myers eyeline in the narror corridor

"You'd better behave. I've got my eye on you." Peter told Neal menacingly slipping him the earpiece.

Neal asked around and found what all the big games in town were. There were quite a few scams going on but he wouldn't tell Peter. He was only here to crack the case they were working on. After all prisoners have to do something to pass the time. He remembered the monotony of serving time himself, the long hours with nothing to do in that tiny cell it drove him crazy. At least in a normal prison you got to hang out with other prisoners. He quickly found the gang. The leader Andrei was not a big man. He was dark and small but stocky and had a definite air of menace about him. He had three men, two were your typical goons, big with heavy stubble and beards. The last one was younger and slight like Neal with fairer hair. Neal asked around and his name turned out to be Pietre too, he was Andrei's cousin. He seemed permanently nervous. The question was how was Neal was going to get an in.

It wasn't like they needed another person and they would be suspicious of Neal if he just tried to elbow his way in. Maybe he could get Peter to arrange for one of the gang members to be transferred somewhere else, create an opening for himself. He watched from the food hall while Andrei said something to one of his men who casually strolled over to one of the guards and passed him something. At least he had identified one of the ways they were getting information out.

Neal was chatting to his fellow inmates making them laugh when he spotted Peter entering. He gave him a signal to meet him in the corridor and excused himself from his fellow prisoners. They complain that he is leaving them.

"Got to see a man about some cigarettes" Neal told them excusing himself.

Neal crosses the hall and passes something to the guard standing on one side before he lets Neal slip out to speak to Peter.

"I see you have made yourself at home." Peter tells Neal disapprovingly.

Neal smiles at him cheekily

"I'm just doing my time Peter, like you wanted".

He quickly tells Peter what he has found.

"So the guards are how they are passing information. That's not good, though I guess it explains a lot. So how we going to play this?"

"Pietre seems like the weak link. I could befriend him, see what he is willing to share. The only problem is getting him alone might be tricky." Neal told Peter

"Any ideas?" Peter asks sarcastically, he knows Neal so well that he knows Neal definitely has at least one plan in place and possibly two or three back up plans.

"Actually I do. Lockdown." Neal admitted.

"lockdown?" Peter asked puzzled

"When a lockdown is called prisoners have to go into the nearest cell." Neal explained knowing Peter would put the rest of the plan together from that.

"So you might just happen to be next to Pietre when the lockdown in called." Peter confirmed

"Do you think you can arrange one?" Neal asked.

"Leave it to me." Peter confirmed.

Peter finishes his shift and leaves the prison and drives down the road to where Diana and Jones are in the van. He takes off his hat and gets in with them. They have hacked into the prison camera system and are watching everything on the monitors.

"During my next shift I need you to call in a security alert to the prison. Tell them to put the prison on lockdown until we can carry out a search. Make sure you have the team on alert in case anything goes wrong." Peter told them seriously.

"Sure thing boss. Everything okay in there?" Jones asked concerned that Peter seemed a bit stressed.

"Fine so far. I just want to be ready in case anything goes wrong." Peter told them.

"Caffrey causing problems again?" Jones asked

"No. No more than usual anyway. I'm just concerned that if anything goes wrong we aren't going to be able to go storming to the rescue like normal." Peter explained

"You'll have the guards to back you up." Diana reminded him.

"That's part of the problem. I'm not sure how many of them are dirty. If anything goes wrong, Neal is on his own in there." The three of them watch Neal going back to his cell on the prison cameras which they have hacked in to.

"You should go home, get some rest. We've got this covered." Diana told Peter. Peter didn't like to leave knowing he was leaving Neal in there but he had to rest and Neal should be fine overnight.

"Okay. Call me if anything happens." Peter tells them.

Elizabeth has dinner waiting for him when he gets home. He kisses her hello and inhales.

"That smells great honey" he tells her appreciatively.

"I figured you might be hungry after eating prison food all day" El tells him.

"How's Neal doing?" Elizabeth asked. She knew from Peter that Neal had been nervous about going back in for this case.

"He's already got most of the prison wrapped around his little finger." Peter told her irritably.

"Ah the Neal Caffrey charm. That's what he is supposed to do right? So why the frown?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"He just fit back in with the other inmates a little too easily for my liking" he told her. Talking to Elizabeth always helped him think through his worries. As always, he thanked his lucky stars for having her as his wife.

"Well honey, he is a conman, just because he is pretending to fit in there doesn't mean he is" Elizabeth pointed out as she dished out the dinner.

"I suppose." Peter admitted.

"That's not the only thing worrying you, what is it?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of wine.

"It's just it looks like some of the guards are in on the fraud. The response time for the team on this one isn't going to be quick. If anything happens Neal could be on his own for a while." Peter told her

" Well as you say, he knows what he's doing you'll just have to trust him and you'll be there to help him." Elizabeth reassured him. Peter just hoped she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

White Collar - Prison Break Chapter 2

Neal was on his way back to the washroom the following morning with the other prisoners from his corridor when they come around a corner which he had noted was in a camera blind spot and find two of the guards waiting. One grabs Neal's arm to stop him, gesturing to the other prisoners to keep going, leaving them alone with Neal. One of them is Myers, the unpleasant one who interrupted him and Peter the day before. The grabby one's name tag says 'Harde' Neal notices as Myers blocks his way. His brain automatically inserts the rhyme 'Harde the Guard', the mnemonic device he always uses to remember people's names and he almost smiles. He blames the fact he'd had trouble deciding on Myers, the first one that came to him was 'Myers hangs out with Liars' but it didn't quite fit. He wondered what the man's first name was.

"Not so fast there Caffrey" Myers snarled

"Is there a problem sir" Neal asks politely, not liking where this is going. Myers is smart enough to choose a blind spot in the cameras so he hopes Diana and Jones are listening and can get word to Peter quickly enough.

"You embarrassed a lot of guards when you escaped" Myers told him threateningly.

"That wasn't my intention." Neal told him honestly. Hoping this wasn't going to get physical.

"I think a little welcome back present is in order, don't you think Powers?" Myers asked. Harde smiled and nodded agreement.

"That's really not necessary." Neal started to tell them but Myers moved while Neal was talking and punches Neal in the stomach. Neal doubles over in pain, acting more hurt than he is in the hope they will think he's had enough. Unfortunately Myers doesn't and punches him twice more before Peter finally comes round the corner and sweating in his guard uniform, trying to act casual like he just happens to be coming around this corner, like hasn't been running to get here as quickly as he can to rescue Neal.

"What's going on here?" Peter asks a little breathless.

"You should appreciate this Ross. We're getting a little payback for you" Myers tells Peter.

Neal likes this alias for Peter, 'Ross the boss' works. Now he knows Peter, he kind of feels bad about Peter's previous nickname for his real name but 'Burke the Jerk' seemed appropriate when Neal was on the run and being chased by him.

Neal manages to catch Peter's eye and shakes his head slightly telling Peter that he is okay and not to blow their cover. He trusts Peter to pick up on what he means and true to form he plays his part perfectly.

"I don't need other people doing my job for me" Peter tells Myers looking at Neal vindictively. "This punk's been asking for it for years." Myers and Harde laugh appreciatively.

"Keep watch. I don't want anyone walking up on us like I just did" he orders them. Harde looks to Myers who bristles a little at being ordered but then decides to do as he is told, the two men go to opposite ends of the corridor and keep watch.

Peter grabs Neal by the shift and pulls him close threateningly

"Now what?" Peter asks

"You're going to have to beat me up" Neal tells him. Peter gives him a disbelieving look.

"You probably owe me one from the boxing match anyway" Neal reminds him "Just try and make it look good" Neal tells him.

Peter shoves him away slightly and throws a punch to Neal's stomach. Neal pretends it knocks the wind out of him as Peter fakes another hit to the stomach making light contact. Neal groans in fake pain. Then a thought occurs to him, they can turn this to their advantage.

"I need you to punch me in the face, give me a black eye" He tells Peter.

"What? No!" Peter says horrified.

"I need something to show Andrei and Pietre." He tells Peter. He knows Peter will never deliberately hurt him so he fights every instinct and deliberately walks into Peter's next punch. The next thing he is on the floor seeing stars.

"Whoa, easy there Ross" Myers calls looking back "Injuries to the face bring attention"

"He knows better than to say anything. Right?" Peter asks Neal threateningly

"Nothing happened" Neal confirms meekly, playing the defeated prisoner part. Powers escorts Neal to the washrooms.

It takes a few hours before Peter is able to get Neal alone. Neal's eye has developed some spectacular bruising and he is moving stiffly when he gets up to bus his tray. He's such a good actor Peter can't tell how much is real pain and how much faked. He doesn't like this. There are too many random elements to control, it was bad enough when it was just the gang and other prisoners threatening Neal, but now the guards are out to get him too. He walks over to Neal.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks him. Neal gives him a withering dismissive look

"I'm fine Peter." He says reassuringly

"I don't like this. Maybe I should pull this operation…" Peter feels the need to give Neal the option to back out, though he knows what Neal's response will be and honestly it would gall him to get so close and just throw away all their work.

"No! Peter honestly I'm okay. These things happen in prison." Neal tells him.

"They shouldn't. Those men are there to guard you not hurt you." Peter tells Neal earnestly. Neal normally finds Peter's naiveté endearing but his eye and ribs hurt.

"Love your optimism Peter, but this is a prison not a pre-school. What did you think Prison life was like? This is nothing. Let's just get the job done and get out of here." He tells Peter a little more snarkily than he intends. He sees Myers and Powers coming towards them and quickly walks away angrily. Leaving Peter uncertain what to do.

"Problems" Myers asks

"No just making sure Caffrey's learnt his lesson" Peter tells the man.

"and?" Myers asks

"I think he'll toe the line from now on" Peter tells Myers in as smug a way as he can manage. It's tough when what he wants to do is handcuff Myers right now and prosecute him for prisoner abuse. It increases his respect for Neal's undercover abilities.

"No need to thank me. He had it coming. Maybe he'll learn not to be so smart." Myers says

"If anyone can teach him not to be smart it's you" Peter tells him so earnestly that Myers doesn't pick up that he is calling him stupid.

"We'll keep an eye on him just in case. If a second lesson is needed we can always give it to him. We're outnumbered so we have to stick together right?" Myers asks

"Right" Peter agrees forcing a smile that feels forced. Peter doesn't like the sound of this. He decides they will have to step up the operation. He radios the van to get Jones brought in as a guard too as extra back up. This way either Jones or he will be here with Neal at all times. He doesn't want this to leave him alone here. He tries not think about how Neal served almost four years in one of these places totally alone. He hopes they can close this case quickly and make it worthwhile.


	3. Chapter 3

White Collar - Prison Break – Chapter 3

Neal has to suppress laughter when he sees Jones dressed as a guard. Normally Jones is a gifted undercover agent, able to adapt to whatever undercover role is required, but he looks far too healthy and wholesome to be wearing the cheap prison uniform, like a kid who ransacked the dressing up box.

Jones slips the message to him that they have arranged a lockdown with the governor of the prison, the only one who knows about the operation. He also slips Neal a bug to plant in Pietre or Andre's cells, but with instructions only to do so if he can find somewhere it won't be spotted. That's not easy in a prison cell. Neal hide's it in the spine of the book he plans to use as his 'in' with Pietre. The lockdown will happen just before lunch. Peter has arranged a double shift so that he and Jones will be close by to help. Neal waits until he spots Pietre almost finishing his lunch to approach him. Andre is nowhere around but there are a couple of men Neal doesn't recognise sat with him. They look at Neal as he approaches but don't make any move to stop him, apparently he doesn't look to be a threat.

"I hear you have an interest in Roman history" Neal says putting his tray down opposite Pietre and sliding onto the bench. He picks up a fork and tries to find something on the tray that is edible. He skewers a piece of broccoli which doesn't seem too offensive.

"what of it?" Pietre asks

"I have a copy of the Roman Revolution in my cell if you want to borrow it?" Neal offers.

Pietre is obviously suspicious, but he doesn't get up and walk away. That's the thing about prison, almost any distraction is welcome. Neal chews his broccoli and winces as the bruising on his face aches.

"What do you want?" Pietre asks, cutting to the chase.

"Nothing. Yet. But it's always good to make new friends" Neal tells him honestly.

Pietre looks at the bruising on Neal's face and glances over at Myers who saying something to Peter and laughing. Peter has a rather forced smile on his face.

"Why should I care if you can't stay out of trouble?" Pietre asked

"I could do with some friends with influence, like your boss. If you can introduce me I'll make it worth your while." Neal explains.

"He doesn't like outsiders." Pietre tells him standing up. He goes to pick up his tray and leave

"I think he'll like me. Just think about it. You can have the book anyway, I'd be interested to know what you think. My cellmate is not really one for conversation." Neal tells him

They both look over to where Neal's heavily tattooed cellmate is sitting alone with his tray with a wide space between him and the other prisoners. Pietre shrugs as if he is not interested but it's clear to Neal that he wants the book.

"I can get it for you now if you want?" Neal offers casually. Pietre nods and follows Neal out.

The Harvard crew have timed it perfectly. The lockdown alarm goes just as they reach Neal's cell.

The noise is unbelievable, the alarms are deafening with prisoners and guards shouting trying to be heard. Prisoner's rush to try and get to their own cells or at least safe place, while the guards try to keep some sort of order. A few scuffles break out amongst the prisoners but Peter has things well in hand since this was planned the guards are all on the ball and keep things under control. Neal smiles his appreciation at the camera knowing Diana will be watching as he pulls Pietre into his cell.

"You'll never make it back" Neal tells him. Pietre shoves him and tries to leave but Peter and Jones are there shouting at the prisoners to get into the nearest cell and forcing Pietre back inside as the cell doors slam shut.

It turns out Pietre isn't bad company. Neal knows better than to try and get any information straight away so they chat about Roman history and move on to the Greeks and Byzantines. Neal tells him about stealing the Falconer manuscript and a few other museum heists he think Pietre will appreciate. When Neal senses Pietre has relaxed around him he brings up Andrei.

"I hear you have a pretty good ID theft scam going in here" Neal comments casually watching Pietre's reaction. Pietre immediately tenses up.

"How do you know about that?" Pietre asks on edge

Neal smiles at him reassuringly and shrugs

"You know what prisons are like for gossip, but don't worry I'm not looking to make trouble. I have enough trouble of my own" Neal gestures at his black eye.

Pietre relaxes a fraction.

"Well if that's what you want to talk to Andre about, I wouldn't recommend it. He'd probably cut out your tongue on principle" Pietre tells Neal.

"Good to know" Neal says trying not to gulp. "Just between us then, how are you doing it? I mean I've run some schemes in my time but running a scheme from prison, that takes some brains as well as guts. Andre might have the guts but I don't see him as the brains, right?" Neal asks trying to appeal to Pietre's ego. The tactic works, Pietre can't resist bragging about the scheme to someone he considered an intellectual equal. It was a good scheme and what was particularly awful was that they focused on elderly customers over 65 who were less likely to catch on or be able to respond quickly when they realised something was wrong. From a conman's perspective is was a clever scheme. They had several people inside the bank being bribed to supply personal bank information on elderly customers to their street runners. They still needed names and physical evidence to prove the case. Pietre's confession to Neal and via the bug to the FBI wasn't going to be enough. Pietre ended up staying the night, during which time Neal had come up with a plan to get the evidence and get out of here as quickly as possible. He just had to sell Peter on it which wasn't going to be easy. Maybe he could set it up and then get Peter on board. After all it was easier to beg forgiveness than to be refused permission he thought to himself.

Pietre took Neal to meet Andre the next day. It turned out Andre had a cell to himself. Neal suspected that was where the books had to be kept. It was the only place Andre could control in here and he had enough of the guards in his pocket to get them to overlook his cell in any searches. He looked around as he entered, Pietre had some pictures up and a small bookcase and table. Compared to general population it was pretty luxurious. Unfortunately he didn't have the books to his criminal empire out on the table. Andre is a thickset man, with a stereotypical gangster look, heavy jawed with thick black hair and stubble. Neal almost expected him to speak with an Italian accent.

"You wanted to talk to me." Pietre asked, his Eastern European accent making itself clear.

"I think I can help you" Neal corrected. Andre smiled at Neal and then Pietre who shifted nervously. It was not a good smile, more like the kind a shark might give you as it swims up to take a bite.

"What can you offer I don't already have?" He asked questioningly

"I can get you out of here."

Back in the van:

Jones: did he just?

Diana: Yep. Caffrey's planning another prison escape.


	4. Chapter 4

White collar –Prison Break Chapter 4

Mozzie hated visiting the prison. It was a reminder of what could happen if he slipped up badly enough. He made sure they knew Neal's lawyer was coming here to see him and would need a private room before he went and tried to look lawyerly as they let him in and searched him. The good thing about a lawyer's visit was they got a private room unlike regular visitors Mozzie thought as he sat waiting for Neal to be brought in. There weren't many people Mozzie would take risks like this for, but this was for Neal. He never told Neal how much he hated coming to the prison, as he knew if he said anything Neal would stop asking him to come. Mozzie had learned over the years that, unlike most people, Neal actually listened to what Mozzie said and even more amazingly he did what Mozzie told him. Sometimes, anyway. Mozzie loved him for it, they were brothers.

He looked up as Neal was brought in and was horrified, Neal looked terrible, he had a black eye and was moving a little more stiffly than his usual graceful stalk, but that wasn't what worried Mozzie, it was the look in Neal's eyes. It was the same look he had after Kate's death. Like he hadn't slept for days, like every time he closed his eyes something terrible was lurking there.

Mozzie tried to hide his concern, as he knew Neal didn't like anyone knowing his weaknesses, let alone pointing them out.

"Who did that to you" Mozzie demanded as soon as Neal sat down gesturing at the black eye. "We can sue the prison for improper treatment of prisoners"

"It was Peter actually." Neal told him, smiling slightly. He hoped it would divert Mozzie from questioning him on how he was. It worked.

"Peter did that to you? Why? We could still sue." Mozzie said obviously confused which Neal thought was for the best.

"Mozzie, we don't have long and I need you to get some supplies for me, including a signal interrupter for a security feed"

"to interrupt the prison cameras?" Mozzie guessed straight away "Why? What about the Feds"

"I'm arranging a prison break for Pietre Dubrek." Neal told him.

"Without the Feds approval?" Mozzie was taken aback "Neal that's crazy, they shoot escapees and why would you want to help a thug like Dubrek escape?"

Mozzie knew this was a bad idea, but he was torn because the idea of orchestrating a prison break at this level was really tempting. He and Neal worked through the plan, Neal was a genius when it came to the concepts but Mozzie was the expert at the mechanics. Neal would cut into the security camera feeds. With a little help from FBI in the van, there was hours of footage they could use to use to put in place of the live feed. There were only minimal patrols at night, the main focus was the guard room where two guards watched all the cells remotely 24 hours a day. The guards would be watching old video while Neal was free to walk Pietre Dubrek out of the prison under their noses.

They worked through all the details, trying to think of all possible scenarios and contingencies they would need, but all the while Mozzie was watching Neal, seeing the signs that his friend was not himself. The dark shadows under his eyes, the slight tremor in his hands and he was tense, like a coiled wire under tension.

"So you doing okay?" he asked as casually as he could once they had worked through the plan to Neal's satisfaction.

"The room service is terrible" Neal told Mozzie smiling ironically

"How's the bedding" Mozzie tried approach the subject indirectly knowing that a direct confrontation will just cause Neal to brush him off.

"It's no Hotel Palazzo Avino, that's for sure" Neal replied blithely, but he knew Mozzie was worried and wanted to reassure him a little

"I'll definitely sleep better once I'm out of here." It was as much as he was comfortable sharing. He wouldn't have said as much as that if it wasn't Mozzie.

"You don't think this plan might be a little risky? Maybe lack of sleep might be causing you to rush things?" Mozzie asked hesitantly.

"No." Neal replied bluntly his tone making it clear this was as much concern as he was willing to take.

"What does Peter think?" Mozzie asked

"I haven't talked to him about it yet, but this is the most efficient way to get the evidence we need" Neal told Mozzie firmly. "hopefully the set up will be enough anyway. I only need to get hold of the books or get him to admit running the scam to the recorder"

Once Neal had been taken back to his cell, Mozzie packed up his case slowly, wondering what he should do. He had gone to Peter with his concerns behind Neal's back before, but it wasn't something he did lightly. It was against everything he stood for turning to the authorities. He made an exception for Peter because he had proven himself to be more than just another suit working for the establishment and because he wanted to protect Neal from himself.

Peter was here supervising the operation, he should be able to see the signs for himself, Mozzie thought, there was no need for him to go behind Neal's back. He closed his case and headed out of the prison, it felt like freedom. He would have to pass the signal interrupter to the Feds to get it into the prison, he could simply mention something then. Peter was a smart man, he would get the message from a small hint and Mozzie's honor would be intact. Feeling better, Mozzie smiled to the guard who let him out and set off whistling to start tracking down all the things Neal would need for the breakout.


	5. Chapter 5

White collar –Prison Break Chapter 5

Peter stormed through the corridor to Neal's cell followed closely by Jones. It was late, all the prisoners had been locked in their cells and Peter should have been on his way home to spend some precious time with El and Satchmo but instead he was here to deal with Neal's latest hair-brained scheme.

"Caffrey" he called briskly stopping outside Neil's cell. Neil was lying on top of the sheets his eyes open. He rolled off the bed and stood by his bunk. The black eye was starting to fade but there were shadows under his eyes Peter noticed.

"There's some sort of family emergency, there's a call for you in Governor's office" Peter told him unlocking the door. Neal nodded and waited in the correct position while Peter unlocked the door and then calmly walked towards the Governor's office sandwiched between Peter and Jones.

The Governor was there when they arrived, looking a little confused at this invasion, but left them alone when Peter promised to update him afterwards in exchange for allowing them to debrief Neal alone now, leaving the three of them alone. Neal dropped into the chair by the Governor's desk. Jones took up position by the door, arms crossed, like a real guard Neal thought to himself smiling. Peter on the other hand paced, like he could walk out his frustration, he looked tired too, Neal thought with sympathy. Neal knew Peter often didn't sleep well when his agents were undercover. Peter felt responsible for all his agents, he actually cared. It was one of the things Neal respected about him and why he wanted to solve this case for him.

"A breakout isn't part of the plan. Our job is to put criminals into prison not let them out" Peter told Neal bluntly trying to contain himself.

"I know that Peter" Neal told him calmly.

"Why have you changed the plan?" Peter asked with forced calm.

"I haven't. We need to find hard evidence. Pietre is not stupid, he wasn't going to just make me part of his gang and show me all his books, or not anytime soon. He's obviously got them well hidden or they would have been uncovered during the cell searches you organised, we have to get him to expose himself." Neal explained.

Peter pursed his lips into the expression Neal recognised as his thinking face. Neal rubbed his eyes which were gritty.

"I don't think I'll need to actually break him out" Neal offered.

Peter laughed sardonically.

"I don't think the other guards will take that into account when they are trying to shoot you for escaping" Jones chipped in.

"If you can't get the evidence safely we should cancel the operation. Safety has to come first." Peter told Neal.

Although Neal knew Peter wasn't blaming him, the accusation that he had failed still stung.

"Peter, listen we can't afford to drop such a high profile case. Besides do you really want to just walk away and let them get away with this?" Neal asked Peter shook his head

"My plan will work." Neal assured him.

Peter and Jones exchanged glances, Jones shrugged as if to say 'it's up to you boss'.

"Let's hear the plan" Peter told Neal.

Neal let out a breath in relief that he hadn't realised he was holding.

"I don't suppose we can get some coffee?" he asked hopefully. Peter made an amused humph noise and nodded at Jones to rustle up 3 cups for them.

It took a few hours before Peter was satisfied that the plan would work. They put Neal back in his cell and Peter and Jones briefed the Governor that their investigation was proceeding and should be resolved within a week. Then they both logged out of the prison and stopped by the van which was serving as their mobile office during this operation. Diana was there but getting ready to go home herself, the other team was there to cover the recording equipment during the night and would contact them if there were any problems.

Peter took his two lead agents to one side to discuss the day's events.

"What do you think?" He asked them. Peter relied on the two of them to give him a different perspective on the situation. The final decision and responsibility was his, but he wasn't stupid or arrogant enough to think he always had the answers.

"It's risky, but if it works it gets us everything we need" Diana told him honestly. Peter nodded and looked at Jones who nodded

"I don't like the idea of organising a breakout for someone like Dubrek." Jones told the others "but the idea of letting him get away with it is even worse."

Peter and Diana nodded.

"Okay, I'll let Neal know he can go ahead tomorrow. Let's all go get some sleep, we'll be back early tomorrow and I've got a feeling we're going to need our rest." Peter told them. He opened the door to the van and climbed out to find Mozzie waiting for him. He groaned at the sight of him as Mozzie's appearance on a case was never a good sign.

"Mozzie" he acknowledged.

"We need to talk Suit. Alone" Mozzie told him glaring at Jones and Diana who were climbing out of the van after Peter. He nodded at them to go on without him. He stepped a distance away from the van with Mozzie and took out his earpiece at Mozzie's instance before the shorter man would say anymore.

"What's this about Mozzie?" Peter asked

"I'm worried about Neal" Mozzie admitted

"Why?" Peter asked, he was tired, he wanted to go home and Mozzie had a habit of testing his patience at the best of times. It if weren't for Neal, he would have arrested him years ago, but Peter knew that Neal's loyalty to Mozzie was unquestionable and that for Peter to act against him would be the end of his relationship with Neal. He also knew that the loyalty was not one way and that Mozzie also cared about Neal, just as Peter did, it was just they had very different views on what was best for him.

"He's not himself." Mozzie told him.

"I'll need more than that." Peter told him

"This case, it's getting to him" Mozzie explained. "I saw him today, he was black and blue, but that's not what worries me, he was on edge and he looks exhausted, he admitted he isn't sleeping."

Peter sighed "This is a tough case." He admitted "and we're all tired" he told Mozzie, rubbing his face and trying not to sound defensive. "We have a game plan now, we should be out of here in a few days, he just has to see it through."

"So you're going to let him go ahead with the prison break?" Mozzie asked

"You know about that already" Peter asked surprised, though he didn't know why he was surprised.

"It's risky suit. I know. I know. Neal likes risky, but he doesn't normally rush things. I just want to make sure Neal isn't doing this because he wants to get out so bad." Mozzie told him.

Peter was surprised at the idea.

"I don't think so. He could have been out of there today if he had let me cancel the operation". Peter argued but Mozzie shook his head

"and let you down? No way, that's no Neal, but doing something reckless…" Mozzie trailed off

"That's totally Neal" Peter agreed.

Neal stared at himself in the mirror as he shaved, he was looking a little worn, though the orange outfit didn't help. He missed his suits. His bunkmate gave a loud snore. Neal also missed his apartment. He had finally managed to get to sleep last night around 3am after Peter had finished running through Neal's plan, but woke up again at 6am in a panic, though he didn't remember what he was so scared of and then he couldn't get back to sleep thanks to the symphony of his bunk mates snores above his head. He sighed as he wiped his face dry, he was a restless sleeper at the best of times, being locked up here was not helping. At least if things went to plan he would soon be out of here, maybe as soon as tomorrow night. He smiled at his reflection. Time to put on his game face for the day.

Neal took a sip of the prison coffee, it was revolting but he was glad of something warm to drink and the caffeine. The mood was subdued by normal standards thanks to the lockdown, so everyone noticed as soon as the new prisoners were brought in. Neal looked them over, there were five of them. The first three were clearly familiar with the place, while the fourth was clearly a newbie from his terrified expression. However it was the fifth man who caught Neal's attention, he recognised him, his name was Grant, he was a kidnapper and thug who helped Keller kidnap Elizabeth. Fortunately he didn't think Grant knew him, as Neal had only seen him in person from through the one way glass but Jones had been the one to arrest him with Diana and they had carried out the interrogation.

The good thing was that since Peter was deemed too close to be there since it was his wife he had kidnapped so Grant shouldn't recognise him. Neal waited until he spotted Peter and made eye contact with him to indicate Grant. Peter looked at him, it took a few seconds for him to place Grant but Neal saw his eyes widen in recognition and an uncharacteristic look of hatred appeared on Peter's face. The bad news was he very probably heard Neal's name from Keller and since he was here under his own name, he would have to be very, very, careful.

Peter had been observing Neal quietly in the canteen before Neal tipped him off about Grant. He looked a little tired but otherwise Peter couldn't see any signs that he was struggling, but then Neal was an expert in putting on a front. Then he had been distracted by Grant's arrival and what it would mean to their plan. He had alerted Diana to stop Jones arriving for the evening shift until they decided how to handle thing. Neal and Peter managed a very quick conversation from Neal's cell while his bunkmate had a visitor. Peter tapped the bars

"So, this bringing back fond memories?" Peter asked trying to get a feel for how Neal was

"At least I had my own cell in Sing Sing" Neal replied

"not getting on?" Peter asked

"He's okay, apart from the snoring" Neal told Peter.

"Stopping you sleeping?" Peter asked relieved that it was something so simple.

"Let's just say I'll be glad to get back to June's" Neal confirmed. "I'll give Pietre the bank account details today" so you can start the trace on the money. Mozzie's working on the signal interrupter, I think he'll have it tomorrow we can make our move tomorrow night."

"What about Grant?" Peter asked

"He shouldn't recognise either of us and even if he hears my name, it's a big prison." Neal said confidently.

"I'll speak to the Governor and try and get him transferred to another wing" Peter told Neal. "Jones won't be here to back us up so I don't want you speaking to Pietre when I'm not on shift." Peter told him. Neal nodded his agreement easily. A little too easily for Peter's liking.

"I mean it Neal" Pietre is a psychopath, if something sets him off, like I don't know, Grant mentioning how you help out the FBI he might just kill you." Peter told Neal sternly.

Neal gave him the patented Caffrey grin and said the three words which too often preceded trouble:

"Peter trust me"


	6. Chapter 6

White collar –Prison Break Chapter 6

The rest of the morning is uneventful, at least by Neal's standards. He talks his way into taking over the cleaning shift of the prisoner in charge of washing floors of the corridors where the security camera cables run. It means spending the whole morning washing miles of floors with a mop and bucket but it beats sitting in his cell feeling the walls pressing in and remembering the last time he was in a cell after Kate's death. He needs to keep moving. Therefore, he is happy to see Pietre when he appears and tells him Andre wants to see him. Pietre seems nervous as they walk along the corridor, which puts Neal on edge but there isn't time to wheedle any information out of him as one of Andre's men appears out of nowhere to 'escort' them the rest of the way. Neal makes sure to have the right expression as he enters, confident but cautious, as Andre would take no sign of nerves as a challenge to his ego and too many nerves as a sign of weakness.

Andre is sitting in a chair in his cell. Neal kind of horrified, not only that Andre had been allowed two lethal weapons posing as arts and crafts tools, but also that McNair appeared to be knitting the most hideous sweater Neal had ever seen. He wants to say something about it "Nice Sweater" maybe but there are some lies that are beyond even Neal's ability to sell. Andre finishes the row he is on and puts the knitting to one side.

"I have a gift for you." Andre tells him

"That's really not necessary." Neal assured him wondering where this was going and praying Andre didn't have sweater for him.

"I think it is, a sign of good faith. Proof of our loyalty to one another" Andre says in that same cold dead tone.

Andrei nods at the man who escorted Neal in who leaves and then comes back with another man holding a shiv which looked to be made out of a piece of mirror with a piece of cloth tied around as a handle, and standing between them is Peter. Neal is relieved he doesn't look to be hurt but he does look furious. Andre smiles thinly at Neal.

"I'm going to help you settle your score."

Jones hadn't enjoyed playing prison guard but he was less than thrilled he was being confined to the van again earlier. It was even more frustrating now, being sat out here when Peter and Neal were in danger.

"We have to get in there quick." Diana all but shouted.

"We'll never make it in time and going in will blow their cover." Jones told her, even though he wanted nothing more than to go flying inside himself.

"They might kill Peter!" Diana countered and they both listened for what was happening inside the prison.

"Caffrey will take care of it." Jones tells her, trying to appear calmer than he felt.

"Since when did you become a believer?" Diana asked unbelievingly

"I may not trust Caffrey with my wallet but in manipulating people and looking out for Peter? We can trust him." Jones told her bluntly. Diana didn't reply for a second, which Jones took to be agreement.

"I hope you're right." Diana told him.

"Me too" Jones agreed.

"Like I say, that's really not necessary." Neal told Andre, thinking furiously. Did he know Peter was FBI, had Grant or someone else said something, given them away or was this just some sort of test?

"I don't think beating up a guard is going to help me get time off for good behaviour" Neal said deliberately flippant, testing for Andre's reaction, trying to work out what this was about.

"You don't want revenge on the guy responsible for beating you up?" Andre asked. Neal relaxed a fraction, this was just a test, he and Peter weren't both about to be gutted for being Feds. Of course that wouldn't be much consolation to Peter if he ended bleeding out on the cell floor. He made eye contact with Peter and saw that he understood the situation and was waiting for Neal's lead. It was part of what Neal liked so much about Peter, he was able to keep up with Neal, sometimes he grudgingly admitted to himself, Peter even managed to get a step or two head.

"If wasn't this guy, it was Myers who arranged that." Neal told Andre, looking away from Peter dismissively.

"That's interesting, 'cause that's not what Myers told me. Though that does explain why I was a bit puzzled why you'd be having secret meetings with Mr Powers here after he had been so unkind to you." Andre said in a kindly tone and pulling out one of his knitting needs and walking over to Neal.

Neal thought quickly, there was nothing like the threat of being skewered to get his mind working faster.

"I did meet with him, he's the reason I need so much money up front. Did you really think I was going to get us out of here all on my own?" He told Andre confidently.

"What?" Andre asked as Peter jumped in and turned away from Neal the needle just brushing the front of Neal's top.

"How do you think this guy got out of the Supermax, just walked out the front door?" Peter asked looking dismissively at the guys holding him.

"By the way, my price just doubled" he told Andre sneeringly, playing his part of the corrupt guard perfectly.

"So you want me to believe you are dirty?" Andre asked sceptically.

"I prefer to think of myself as adaptable." Peter told him so honestly that Neal almost applauded.

There was a tense pause while they waited to see if Andre bought it.

"So what's the plan?" Andre asked finally. Neal saw Peter relax a fraction and nod at him very slightly. If Andre had not been watching, if Neal had been able to show how he felt, he would have collapsed in relief, but since that wasn't an option he simply kept his feelings hidden, smiled slightly and replied in a low calm voice.

"We're leaving tomorrow night." Neal told him "but only if you get me the money we agreed on today to get things set up" he made it a question.

Andre nodded for his men to let go of Peter and held out a pad of paper and pencil for one of them to pass to Neal to write down the account details.

"I'll have it sent within the hour" he told Neal.

Peter walks Neal back to his cell.

"That was close." Peter tells him. Peter had

Neal rubs his hand across his face wincing as he accidentally touches the fading bruises on his face.

"We've cut it closer" he gives Peter a tired grin.

"One more day" Peter reassures Neal.

"One more day." Neal confirms.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm nearly there, one more chapter to go I think - hope people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. _

White Collar – Prison Break – Chapter 7

Neal was still tired and aching the following morning, but despite that he found he was in a very good mood, there were lot of reasons he could have given, he'd had almost five hours sleep that night, the bruises on his face were fading fast, with luck he would be back at June's place with a glass in his hand that evening, but the real reason was today was the day all his planning and scheming would be put to the test. It was what he and Peter had most common, they both loved a challenge.

Neal's plan today was to cosy up to Pietre try and find out what Andre had arranged for the take-over of the operation once Andre was out. He'd arranged with Andre to use Pietre as the go between, on the basis they shouldn't be seen together too much. Pietre sentence for conspiracy was up in less than a year so there was no need for him to be broken out whereas Andre was looking at a minimum of another 15 years for murder which explained why he was quick to take up Neal's offer.

Pietre was looking glumly at his tray not eating when Neal found him in the canteen at breakfast.

"Not hungry?" Neal asked sitting down and grimacing as he took a sip of his own coffee; it was as bad as the FBI's coffee.

Pietre looked at him glumly. He looked like he hadn't slept, he had shadows under his eyes, he was unshaven and his hair was greasy. It was quite a difference from a few days ago when they had first met. He had been neatly shaved and clean.

"Are you okay?" Neal asked concerned. He didn't think Pietre was a bad guy from what he had seen.

Pietre glared at Neal for a few seconds, Neal who could normally read people easily, was uneasy at what he saw. Pietre broke the eye contact and looked back down at his tray.

"It's nothing" he told Neal.

"Come on, maybe I can help" Neal told him. Andre looked at him again, but this time it was more searching then accusing or scary or whatever the hell that previous look had been.

"Take me too" Pietre ordered questioningly

Neal considered his reply. If he had really been breaking Pietre out he would have agreed, but taking Pietre along would at best just result in him facing double his prison sentence for trying to escape.

"That's not a good idea" Neal told him gently. "You've only got 8 months left right?" Pietre gave a slight downward nod of with his chin.

"You escape, you'll be looking over your shoulder forever, it's not worth it, believe me" Neal tried to persuade him.

"Then why are you doing it?" Pietre asked suspiciously. Neal hesitated, this was tricky

"I've got a lot longer to go than you, and you've seen how the guards treat me. I'll never make it" Neal said as convincingly as he could, but he could see Pietre wasn't fully convinced.

"There's also woman, she's not going to wait for me. I can't wait any longer, I have to find her" he lied smoothly. The best lies came from truth, it was just this truth was a few years out of date. The pain he felt over remembering when this lie was truth just added veracity to the story. He saw the moment Pietre bought the lie and the small rush he felt offset the pain of remembering.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked Pietre

Pietre glanced across the hall, Neal snuck a look, Grant was looking at them with a gang of men with shaved heads and they were talking to each other quietly.

"Things fall apart; _the centre_ cannot _hold_; mere anarchy is loosed upon the world, the blood-dimmed tide is loosed" Pietre quoted

"Yeats" Neal recognised, reminded of Mozzie and suddenly missing his friend so fiercely he felt it as an ache in his stomach. However, he saw an opening to test Pietre on the operation.

"You're worried about Andre leaving." Neal realised. "It's only him going, surely, you'll just be taking over his operation with the others?" Neal asked casually.

Pietre shook his head.

"Andre doesn't trust anyone with the running of it, not even me. When he goes it goes with him" he told Neal glumly. Neal wanted to grin at his success in getting this information from Pietre and wished he could say something to Jones and Diana who as far as he knew were still listening in the van.

Andre looked across at Grant and his new gang, stood up suddenly and left abruptly leaving Neal to stare after him. He felt kind of bad about leaving Pietre in the lurch, maybe he could get Peter to offer him some kind of deal, testimony in exchange for quicker remand on bail maybe.

Grant came sauntering over.

"So you're Neal Caffrey?" he said sitting down. "I knew a friend of yours" he told Neal.

"Really?" Neal raised an eye brown "Who's that?" he asked casually

"Matthew Keller" Grant told him with obvious satisfaction.

"He's no friend of mine" Neal told him. Grant nodded. Neal wondered if this was where the plan fell apart. What did Keller tell Grant about Neal's involvement with the FBI? Keller was not one to consult people he considered lackeys with his plans and he had basically hired Grant to be his watch dog in his plan to kidnap Elizabeth.

"What did he say about me" Neal asked with deliberately casual curiosity

"Not much" Grant admitted "but he thought you were a threat and I know you ratted him out to the Feds to get your friend's wife back". Grant told him bluntly.

Neal thought furiously. It seemed like Grant didn't know the full arrangement at least. Neal had seen his file, Grant was a thug, he didn't have the brains to bluff.

"That wasn't me." Neal denied to buy a few seconds, he shrugged "I've got no love of the Feds, but my friend didn't want to take any chances. People do stupid things for family." He told Grant, which wasn't even a lie.

"Let's cut to the chase" Grant told him "I know you've got something going on. Whatever it is, I want in. You're either working with Andre Dubrek or working out a way to take over, I want in. If you give me a cut me in, I can help. If not, you'll find me and my new friends won't like it" he nodded back to the other table where Neal found they were being watched. Neal smiled at Grant.

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement, I'll just need a bit of time to work something out" he told Grant.

"You've got until tomorrow" Grant told him. Neal nodded trying not to look too relieved. Grant walked off back to his table.

"That was closer than I'd like" he whispered to Diana and Jones. He spotted Peter on the far side of the hall watching concerned and gave a very small shake of his head to tell him it was fine, they were still on course. Diana and Jones, would update him as soon as he was able to call them without raising suspicion.

Peter watched as Grant went over to Neal and sat down. He watched carefully for Grant to make a move, ready to leap over there to help Neal if things turned nasty. Neal looked totally relaxed but that didn't tell Peter anything. Grant might be threatening Neal with decapitation and he would still have that grin on his face, the one women seemed to find so charming and which Peter usually found was a sign that Neal was up to no good. After a few minutes Grant got up and went back to his table and Peter was able to relax a bit. Neal shook his head when Peter made eye contact, telling him it was fine.

Peter left Mozzie's presents for Neal hidden in the toilet as arranged. It was supposed to contain all the things Neal would need to make the plan work, or at least all the things he was going to get to make the plan work, the rest would be up to Neal.

Neal collected the presents without incident and used his floor washing duties to get the signal interrupter in place. It would be controlled from the surveillance van, switched on after lights out to show footage from the previous day. Though there was a chance they might not even need to use it if Neal could get his hands on the books before then. It almost seemed a shame not to break out now he had the plan in place but for Peter's sake he would try and get the information from Pietre before then. Neal did try and do things the way Peter wanted, it was just that his way was much more efficient as a rule.

During Gen pop Neal sought out Pietre. He wasn't in the Rec area. Neal found him crouched in a corner of the yard on his own. There was no sign of any of Andre's men which was also a bit strange. Maybe Andre had them doing other tasks, getting his affairs in order or maybe he was cutting Pietre out. He walked over to Pietre.

"Everything alright?" he asked. Pietre looked up at him, he looked like he hadn't slept and there was a glassy look to his eyes.

"Andre has always looked out for me, told me what to do, ever since we were teenagers" he told Neal

"He trusts you" Neal agreed, trying to think of a good way to segue into asking where Andre kept the books to his multimillion dollar identity scam without looking obvious. Pietre it turned out had other things on his mind.

"Now he's leaving me here" Pietre said in a strange voice, standing up. He seemed a bit unsteady so it took Neal a second to realise he was holding the shiv made out of mirror from Andre's cell the other day, the one that had been held to Peter's throat.

Pietre slashed out at Neal, fortunately Neal was able to leap back in time that the edge just caught the front of his prison uniform.

"You won't be able to take him away from me if you are dead" Pietre told him with satisfaction coming at him again. Neal heard shouts from other prisoners and a couple of the guards including Peter but didn't take his eyes of Pietre, ready to move as he did keeping out of range. Peter tackled Pietre as he lunged again. Myers piled on top and got him restrained and hauled him away, while another guard restrained Neal too. Neal knew better than to argue, they were just doing their jobs after all and two prisoners fighting equalled two prisoners needing to be restrained.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked concerned. Neal was about to say he was fine apart from his clothes, when he glanced down to look at his torn shift and realised there was red soaking through the slit, he hadn't realised Pietre had cut him.

"I'm okay, it's just a scratch" Neal told Peter sounding a bit more uncertain that he liked. They took him to the infirmary in cuffs.

The infirmary wasn't too bad. Neal spotted his cell mate lying behind curtains in the far bed, reading a magazine attached to a drip filled with nothing but saline, but which he had been told was pumping antibiotics into him for a nasty infection the doctor had discovered on a routine health check and which required him to be kept in isolation in the infirmary overnight, leaving Neal alone in his cell, or at least that had been the plan.

Peter stood nearby as the Doctor examined Neal, pretending to be guarding him but with that mixture of worry and frustration on his face, which always made Neal feel guilty. The Doctor cleaned up the wound, it was just shallow slice across his side, it only needed half a dozen stitches and a new prison uniform to fix him up. Peter and Neal had a few minutes alone while the Doctor went to get him a real shot of antibiotics to prevent infection.

"I'm fine Peter, it's just a scratch" Neal told Peter again trying to pre-empt the conversation he knew they were about to have.

"More importantly, this limits Andre's options, Pietre's going crazy means Andre will have to take the books with him tonight. He can't risk Pietre giving him away." Neal told Peter.

"He might just destroy them" Peter pointed out.

"He's been running a multi-million dollar scam under the noses of the authorities from inside prison, do you really think he'd give up on that now?" Neal asked a touch more scornfully than he intended. The scratch hurt.

"We got a trace on the money he wired, we've already managed to link it back to transfers by 4 specific bank employees, we will pick them up as soon as we lock down Andre. You've done enough." Peter told him, it sounded almost accusing to Neal who was thinking of poor Pietre now locked in the psychiatric ward. He almost missed what Peter was saying

"I want you to stay here tonight. We'll search Andre's cell tonight after lights out, he should have them with him by then, if he is planning to take them with him. If not we might be able to get him through interrogating the employees now we have enough to charge them." Peter told him.

Neal couldn't bear the thought of not seeing this through, going through all this effort with nothing to show for it.

"Peter, don't cut me out now, please. He'll know if I'm not released from the infirmary and even if he doesn't have the books I might be able to get him to confess once he thinks we are out of here or get him to give away something to connect himself. We can get this done tonight, you can be home with Elizabeth by morning. We can put another tick in the win column." Neal told Peter confidently, ignoring the burning from the cut.

He could see Peter was torn. Peter agreed that if the Doctor said Neal was okay then they would go ahead with the plan. Everything was in place and the SWAT team would already be getting ready to surround the prison to make sure there was no real escape taking place. Neal played the guilt card.

"Peter please, don't make me have gone through all this for nothing" Neal pleaded giving Peter his best earnest, puppy dog look.

Peter gave in, on the proviso that the Doctor agreed that Neal didn't need to stay in the infirmary. Fortunately Neal was easily able to persuade the doctor to let him go back to his cell instead of staying in the infirmary. Though a stabbing wasn't exactly the way he would have chosen to go, it actually worked out well as he got an extra 5 hours alone in his cell alone before lights out to finish preparing.

Running through different scenarios in his head, trying to work out every eventuality he could think of. It was something he and Mozzie always did before a big con. It was only marred by the fact that because he had to refuse the offered painkillers in order to keep his head clear which the pain was somewhat distracting.

He managed to doze until lights out. Then he waited another two hours until the majority of prisoners were asleep and then he unlocked his cell. Peter hadn't asked how he was planning to open the cell door. Neal could have simply asked Peter for a key, but he took great pleasure in picking the lock instead, proving to himself that there was still no prison that could hold him unless he chose to let it. Somehow the air in the corridors smelt fresher, just knowing he was out of his cell without permission and that the con was underway gave him a thrill.

"Here we go" he whispered under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

White Collar- Prison Break – Part 8

Neal snuck out of the cell and down the corridor, hoping that his normal luck was with him and none of the prisoners happened to be awake and looking out to raise an alarm.

Andre was waiting for him, lying on the bed so as not to give anything away to the guards but wide awake. He wasn't carrying anything that Neal could see unless it was under his clothes. Neal quickly unlocked the cell door and let him out putting a finger to his lips that Andre shouldn't say anything. He was relieved beyond measure when Andre reached under his mattress and pulled out a large notebook, tucking it into his trousers and pulling his shift over the top, and then did the same with his knitting needles. Andre saw Neal looking at the needles

"They belonged to my grandmother" Andre told Neal in a whisper. Neal nodded and stepped out into the corridor, leading them through out of the cell area, opening and closing several locked doors on the way. There was no sign of any Guards. It was a lot easier to break out of prison when the authorities were on your side Neal reflected, it almost took all the fun out of it.

The team should be waiting just outside the West entrance to the prison to arrest them. This was the riskiest part of the plan since the camera's were not working and Neal had to keep quiet, there was no way for the surveillance team to know whether everything was going to plan until Neal opened the final building door and they got outside.

They entered the kitchen area which was reassuringly dark and deserted when Neal saw the figure in uniform waiting for them, he thought for a moment it was Peter, and was irritated that Peter had insisted on being here instead of trusting him to get it done. Then as the figure stepped forward Neal realised with a sinking feeling that it wasn't Peter.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Myers asked.

Neal saw Andre reaching to his waist. As much as he disliked Myer's he didn't want to see him skewered. At least the guards inside the prison were not allowed to be armed, Neal thought, just as Myer's grabbed a baton from the table next to him. Well at least it was two to one, Neal thought as Hardman stepped out from behind some shelves also holding a baton. Neal decided to stop looking on the bright side. He hadn't expected that everything would go to plan, as Mozzie would have quoted "Every plan is good until the first shot is fired".

"You caught us." Neal surrendered, holding up his hands and putting them on his head. Hoping the surveillance team was still listening and that Andre wouldn't do anything stupid.

Peter waited worriedly outside the West entrance with the rest of the Harvard team, wearing his Guard uniform when Diana came flying out of the van.

"Myers has intercepted Neal" she told Peter breathlessly. Peter cursed. They had intended to arrest Myers and Hardman for prisoner abuse as soon as they came off shift but they had never come out of the prison.

They didn't have permission to go storming inside the prison with guns, the prison had special response teams for that and Peter didn't trust them not to accidentally shoot Neal.

"I'm going in" he told Diana and Jones. "Get the prison response team ready, if we aren't out in 10 minutes you'll have to send them in."

Peter got inside, the guard on duty seemed completely unaware that anything was going on. Peter hurried to the West entrance and worked his way back the way Neal was supposed to come until he came to the kitchen. He could see four men inside, Myers and that other guard, Neal and Andre. Neal had his hands on his head, looking a little wide eyed. Peter tried to catch Neal's attention without alerting the others but Neal was focused on Myers and he didn't look happy with what Myers was saying.

"Oh no, it's not going to be that easy Caffrey. Dubrek here is scum, but at least he knows his place" Myers told him threateningly as Hardman and one of the other guards edged closer to Andre, getting ready to subdue him. Neal watched Andre's hand slide down to his waist where he had stuck the knitting needles.

"You think you're smarter than us, but you're not so smart now are you?" Myers gave Neal a shove, causing him to fall down and his stitches pulled painfully. Myers loomed over him as Neal climbed up to his feet slowly. He could have run for it. He was fast and only needed to evade them for a few minutes until he got outside. The problem was he didn't know what Andre would do to the guards. Myer's might be a bastard but he didn't deserve to be skewered by Andre. Neal just had to try and both sides from hurting anyone, especially him until Peter arrived with back up. The problem was he had absolutely no idea how he was going to do that.

Peter opened the door distracting everyone. Unfortunately this gave Andre the opening he needed. He grabbed Hardman by the neck and jabbed a needle into his neck, causing him to cry out.

"Stay back or he dies" Andre warns everyone as Myers takes a step forward.

"Everyone calm down" Peter tells everyone. "There's no need for anyone to get hurt here". He told them all in that calming manner he had.

Neal looked a Peter with relief in his eyes, glancing behind Peter and back questioningly to ask where was the rest of the back-up. Peter shook his head slightly to indicate that they were still outside. Still at least Peter raised the odds slightly in Neal's favour he thought.

"What are you doing here Powers?" Myers asked confused

"He's helping Neal and me" Andre told Myers smugly. "Isn't that right Officer?"

Myers looked like he might be about to have a fit. Neal only had a few seconds before he attacked someone and when that happened all bets were off. Neal was going to have to do something he really wasn't comfortable with. He was going to have to tell the truth, well part of it anyway.

"Myers, the truth is Powers is an undercover agent, he was here investigating Dubrek for an identity scam he's been running right under your nose." Neal told him.

Peter backed him up

"Don't do anything stupid. Help us subdue Dubrek and I'll give you credit in the arrest." Peer told him. He decided not to mention the prisoner abuse charges, in case Myers hadn't put two and two together.

Myers looked confused. Dubrek on the other hand looked furious.

"Do you think I'm stupid" Myers asked, Neal resisted the urge to answer.

"You think you can betray me?" Andre told Neal angrily. "Well you are going to hold up your end of the bargain and get me out of here or I skewer this guy" he ordered. Neal nodded and edged towards Andre. Myers lunged forward a step at the movement causing Andre to poke the needle firmly into Hardman's jugular, making him cry out. Myers and the others froze, Neal used the opportunity to grab the book from Andre's waistband and run for it. He heard Peter shout but ignored him. He had to keep everyone's focus on him.

Neal didn't look back, it wasn't necessary as he could hear Andre and Myers and from the sound of it everyone else chasing him. His side burned and he could feel wetness on his chest. It felt like torn stitches. He hoped it wouldn't leave a scar. It wasn't that he was vain about his looks, scars made you easily identifiable. He bounced off a wall as he turned the corner. The door was there, only a few yards away. He felt someone grab at his arm and twisted out of the grip trying to knock them off balance. There was a grunt behind him as if people collided. He risked a look back, Peter had tackled Myers, there was no sign of Hardman or one of the other guards who hopefully had just been abandoned behind them and not skewered, but Andre shoved past them and was breathing down Neal's neck as he hit the locked door. He fumbled for Peter's card, this was no time to be sniffy about picking the lock and held his breath while it took a precious second to click to green. It was long enough for Andre to tackle him. He punched Neal, once, twice. Neal managed to get his arms up to deflect some of the blows but Andre's fist caught him on the side of his head, making him see stars for a second. He managed to kick Andre's feet out from under him as the door clicked open and scrambled outside. Andre tackled him and they both went down, Andre was in a red mist, punching and kicking at Neal they struggled. Neal considered himself to be fit but Andre was bigger, stronger and psychotic, he knocked Neal down and was on top of him, drawing out his remaining knitting needle.

"This is for my Grandmother" He told Neal, madness in his eyes with one hand on Neal's throat, squeezing he raised the needle to strike it into Neal's face. Neal grabbed his wrist the needle millimetres from his left eye.

So this is how my story ends, Neal thought briefly, as he struggled to keep the needle away, he was having trouble focusing and he was so tired. He was sorry he didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Peter and hoped he didn't blame himself too much as his arm gave way another millimetre.

Then came the most beautiful sounds Neal had ever heard.

"Freeze, FBI! You're under arrest. Don't move or I'll shoot" Unfortunately Andre was in a blood mist but they agents were on him knocking him off Neal and restraining him. Neal lay there unable to move, panting to get his breath back.

"Peter, inside..." he managed pointing to the open door as Jones and Diana grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Neal put his head down between his legs, dizzy. The next thing he knew they had returned with Peter, Myers and Hardman the latter two handcuffed. Peter walked over to Neal who managed to stand mostly upright, still lightheaded

"You okay?" he asked

Neal put on the most pathetic , exhausted expression he could manage, which he figured was plenty exhausted and pathetic.

"Peter?" he whispered croakily

"What's wrong?" Peter asked concerned

"I want tomorrow off" Neal told him. Peter smiled and nodded.

"Sure. No problem. In fact you did such a good job you should take two days." He offered kindly. His expression turned quizzical

"The book?" he asked Neal who retrieved it from the ground where he had dropped it when Andre tackled him. He handed it to Peter who opened it and flicked through a satisfied grin spreading over his face.

"We got him?" Neal asked

"We got him" Peter confirmed grinning. Peter clapped Neal on the shoulder and steered him out of the prison.

Peter clapped him on the shoulder as they walked over to the others.

"You know its Friday today right?" Peter added.

_The End_


End file.
